Thomas's tales from the train yard
by Palmertech
Summary: It's a long and rainy day and Thomas the Tank Engine wants to pass the time away. Gordon the Big Engine comes along and shows him what he can do.


It was a rainy day and Thomas the Train was under a shelter to prevent his cargo from getting wet. The rain was pouring down as it has been for the past hour with no end in sight. Thomas has been there ever since the rain has started and is still drying off. He has been there for quite a while and is starting to get lonely. Thomas knew that the rain wouldn't stop for a while and wanted to pass the time. He disconnected himself from the flatbed car and moved it away from himself.

He was alone, just as he wanted to be. The front of his metallic frame bent forward and took the shape of a phallic rod. It was enormous, spanning 5 feet. It has been a while since the young locomotive has felt pleasure and he was yearning for it. Luckily for Thomas, the cargo he was hauling were large pipes. Thomas made use of the crane next to himself and hoisted a pipe in front of himself. The tank engine proceeded to slide his hard metallic cock into the smooth pipe. The sensation was incredible. He started to thrust and thrust. Picking up speed, his pleasure was at its peak. Thomas unloaded his sea of black sticky cum into the pipe. He felt proud of what he has done and didn't want to stop, so he continued his masturbation experience.

After unloading his juice into the pipe again Thomas heard a deep voice behind him. "My my what have we here?" Thomas stared into the rear view mirror. It was Gordan. "How long have you been there?" Thomas asked the older blue locomotive. "Long enough." Gordan purred. He backed up and out came his cock. It was larger than Thomas could ever imagine. A gigantic 9 ft long and 1.5 ft wide erection stood behind him. "What the hell is going on?", a small voice squeaked. It was Sir Topham Hatt, the fat, confused little man tried his very best to leave the area so he wouldn't bear witness to what would happen next, but Thomas would have none of that. He used the crane to toss aside the dirty used pipe and picked up the conductor. He dangled there helplessly and soon passed out from shock. Gordon unbuckled himself from the passenger cars he was leading, but not before he locked all the windows and doors, trapping all the humans inside.

Free from his burden, Gordon lurched forward and inserted his massive throbbing cock into Thomas's coal chute. Thomas cried out in pain and Gordon backed off. "Is this your first time young one?" he asked, concerned for his young companion. Gordon didn't want to hurt him. "Yes",Thomas responded,"but don't let that stop you from going all out. I want it to be rough!" Gorgon smiled and was impressed by Thomas's bravery, and forced his penis back inside of the coal chute. Back and forth he moved, pumping his large cock into his enthusiastic partner. Picking up the pace, Gordon could feel himself getting close to climaxing, and then, he came. He came a dark sticky mix of diesel and semen into the younger train. Now Gordon could fuck harder without hurting his metallic meat.

And faster he went, rapidly moving forward and backward over and over, not letting up for even a moment. Gordon would not let Thomas rest, making him his personal cum dumpster. The pain was excruciating, but Thomas was enjoying it thoroughly. As Gordon kept pumping, the cum kept flowing, covering the entire inside of the cabin with the sticky mass.

As Thomas was getting drilled by Gordon, he was getting more horny. He needed something to fuck himself. Suddenly he remembered Sir Topham Hatt hanging from the crane, who now has regained consciousness. Thomas knew what he had to do. He used the crane to lift the conductor in front of himself at cock level. The fat human was helpless to what would happen next. Thomas trusted his huge erection forward skewering the poor man. Straight through the middle lied Thomas's throbbing cock.

Sir Topham Hatt's head had vanished, it had gone into Thomas's urethral hole, being absorbed by it. The conductor's body just hung there lifeless and spewing blood. His entire spinal column and various organs were missing as well, being apart of the fluid in the long shaft. Thomas was not satisfied with Sir Topham Hatt's performance. He began to use the body as his own personal flashlight, stimulating himself even more. Thomas released his insidious seed inside the man, dissolving him even more. The more that was being dissolved, the more that was being absorbed by the massive penis. The more that has been absorbed, the more that Thomas's rod grew in girth.

As Thomas made his way with the pitiful human, Gordon decided he was done pounding his young companion's coal chute and let Thomas to be by himself. However as he left, he forgot something important. The passenger cars filled with hundreds of trapped humans. Thomas was done with the used human and preceded to absorb the rest of him through his urethra. His cock grew in size to 6 feet! He now moved to the passenger car. The young locomotive rammed his cock into it, wood and glass breaking from the force of his rod. None would be spared from his horny endeavor.

Thomas started to thrust in and out, crushing everything and anyone in his path. His urethral hole opened and started to suck in with tremendous force. The vacuous force was incredible, tearing the clothes and skin of those inside. One unlucky man was a bit too close and was pulled towards the throbbing metallic meat. He was pinned against the tip with his testicles caught in the penis's vacuous hole. Pressure kept building until the poor man's testicles were ripped off.

Thomas the Tank Engine took notice of this and removed his cock from the passenger car. He used the crane to remove the poor soul and positioned him in front oh his large face. Looking upon the mortal, now bleeding to death, Thomas felt no pity. Only sadistic joy shined in his eyes. He lurched forward and proceeded to lick the man's bloody mess. Pure enjoyment filled the train's heart, never before has he ever tasted something so arousing. He must have more. Thomas went on to violently tongue the man's mortal wound, making sure to get every last drop of his stimulating inner fluids. The intense force of the wet gray tongue was too much for the weak human to handle and so his body was ripped apart.

Viewing the horrific sight of blood, saliva, bones, feces, and urine in front of him, Thomas became enraged. How dare did this human break so easily! Thomas wasn't through with him yet. In his rage he inserted the pitiful corpse into his penile opening and absorbed him to increase the size of his cock, leaving only a few scraps of flesh on the crane.

Thomas went back to the mostly destroyed passenger car to continue his morbid sexual adventure. There were very few survivors and even less conscious ones. Two were trying to crawl to safety, but safety was an impossibility. Thomas slammed his erection down on them both, killing them instantly. The locomotive pumped his penis into the car, grinding every once-living beings until everything was a paste of blood, bone, and fecal matter. Thomas tasted the concoction and was pleased by it.

After taking a few more samples of the mess, Thomas continued to fuck the bloody mass. He was getting close to cumming but waited, instead he absorbed the remains of the deceased humans into his growing cock. Thomas moved over to the second passenger car and eyed the pathetic humans trapped inside. They feared for their lives. They had every right to be afraid, for Thomas penetrated the car with his now 8 ft cock.

The instant pleasure caused the young train to explode his seed into the car filling it up to the top. The car was airtight, he wouldn't allow the pitiful beings to breathe. Thomas kept his throbbing cock in the hole preventing any cum from escaping. He continued this for a good five minutes, but by then the lives of the people have been extinguished. The cum started to dissolve the flesh and bones of the dead, which would feed Thomas's cocks's hunger. Everything had been dissolved and absorbed by the ever growing erection.

Thomas continued this process on the remaining passenger cars ending the lives of all of the hundreds of people. Thomas's cock was now an astonishing 15 ft long and 2 ft wide. The young locomotive wasn't satisfied. How could he be? With his growing cock, Thomas lusted for far more. The hunger would not be satisfied, not until every man, woman, and child fall victim to his shaft. No one is safe…


End file.
